thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Thundera - Part I
Return to Thundera - Part I is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Peter Lawrence, it originally aired on September 4, 1989. Summary The ThunderCats depart Third Earth for New Thundera, leaving Tygra and Pumyra behind to watch over the Cat's Lair and Tower of Omens. Meanwhile, the Ancient Spirits of Evil resurrect Mumm-Ra, building a new pyramid on New Thundera. Story Having rid Third Earth of the Mutants and Lunataks, and with Mumm-Ra banished from the planet as well, the ThunderCats decide it is time for them to return to their home planet of New Thundera. But before they depart, they first blow-up Mumm-Ra’s Black Pyramid and then appoint the League of Third Earth to safeguard the planet in the Cats’ absence. In order to maintain communication with Third Earth, Tygra and Pumyra are left behind to take care of the Tower of Omens and Cats Lair respectively. As soon as the ThunderCats leave in the Feliner, the Ancient Spirits of Evil resurrect themselves from the rubble and proceed to free Mumm-Ra from the banishment that they had imposed on him. The evil mummy heads to New Thundera in the Mumm-Raft where the Ancient Spirits erect a brand New Black Pyramid for him. The Cats arrive on the planet shortly and land in the Valley of the Stone Giants. The seemingly inert statues suddenly come to life and start attacking the ThunderCats. However, they are soon placated once Lion-O convinces them that the ThunderCats are their friends. The Cats with the help of the Snarfs begin constructing a New Cats Lair in the valley. Witnessing the events in his cauldron, Mumm-Ra hatches a new plan to destroy the ThunderCats. Taking on the form of Jaga the wise, Mumm-Ra travels to the Great Beneath where he tricks the ancient sorceress Jagara into believing that the ThunderCats are actually evil beings who have taken on the guise of the noble Cats. He shows them a fake Book of Omens that he conjured up in which the false ThunderCats are depicted. Jagara then proceeds to adjust the Mighty Gyroscope in such a way as to reduce the gravity in the Valley of the Stone Giants. This causes the ThunderCats and all the things in the valley to start floating towards the sky. As the Cats struggle to grab a foothold, Lion-O desperately uses the Sword of Omens to send out the cat signal. The signal frees Jagara from Mumm-ra’s magic, but before she can do anything, Mumm-Ra flees from the scene, taking the Gyroscope’s regulator with him. Without the regulator, the Gyroscope spins erratically but Jagara manages to temporarily bring it under control, stabilizing the gravity in the Valley of the Stone Giants. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *Return to Thundera - Part I on IMDb *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Peter Lawrence Category:Season 4 (ThunderCats 1980s)